Timeline
This is an article plainly outlining the history of the Intergalactic Republic. A(B)GR stands for After(Before) Great Rift, the storm that brought the original four factions (Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, and Confederacy of Independent Systems) to the same galaxy. History 2 BGR *David Denson, son of Galactic Republic Commander Christopher Denson and Jedi Knight Alicia Navar, is born. He is hidden from the Jedi Order. 1 BGR *Twin girls Kiah and Rayn Denson are born to Christopher Denson and Alicia Navar. They, like their brother, are hidden from the Jedi Order due to possible Force abilities and to preserve Alicia's Jedi status. 0 AGR *Great Rift Occurs, bringing the Prime Four to the same universe. *Both the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War end. Skirmishes continue over the next few months. *Galactic Empire and Galactic Republic ally, as well as the New Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). *Rift War Begins. *Most Jedi leave their Galactic Republic and New Republic allies due to their alliances with Sith friendly factions. Most Sith do the same to the CIS and Galactic Empire. *Jedi Knight Alicia Navar marries Chirstopher Denson, becoming Alicia Denson. Their three children become public. Alicia and Jedi Master Kenshae Sakura stay behind to fight alongside Christopher and the Republic. 1 AGR *Rift War ends in a cease fire. Tensions remain extremely high between the groups. *Jedi Order builds a new Temple on Ossus. *Sith Order sets up new Temples on Korriban. 2 AGR *Supreme Chancellor Palpatine proposes the Treaty of Union, which would combine the four factions into a sole galactic government. *The CIS, Galactic Republic, and Galactic Empire sign the Treaty of Union. The New Republic sign the treaty a week later. *The Quadruple Alliance is created. 3 AGR *Jango and Boba Fett meet, uniting the Mandalorian clans under them. They become the second strongest faction in the galaxy. *The Mandalorians are offered to join the Quadruple Alliance. They add their faction's name to the Treaty of Union. *The Quadruple Alliance is renamed the Galactic Union. 4 AGR *A second great rift occurs. The Korpulu Sector appears, containing the Zerg Swarm, Protoss Empire, Terran Dominion, United Earth Directorate (UED), and Raynor's Raiders. *All the new factions except for Raynor's Raiders begin expanding, with the UED even moving into Galactic Republic space. The Galactic Union attempts peace talks with the UED. *The UED agrees to terms with the Galactic Union, giving back the Republic's colonies. The UED joins the Galactic Union. *The Zerg Swarm launches a massive galaxy wide invasion on all factions. *Raynor's Raiders fall off the grid. *The Galactic Union Core Worlds of Duro and Cato Neimodia fall under seige. *The Protoss Empire ally with the Galactic Union. The Terran Dominion also join in return for aid. *The Zerg Swarm is pushed back into Firefist, a galaxy orbiting the Epsilon Gratino Galaxy. *Raynor's Raiders return, giving tactical and strategic information to the Galactic Union, stopping any invasion attempts of Firefist. *The Zerg War ends with the Swarm being pushed out of the galaxy. Raynor's Raiders are allowed to join the Galactic Union at the Protoss Empire's urging. *The Galactic Union is renamed the Intergalactic Republic (IgR), due to the new factions extra-galactic origins. *Another rift occurs, bringing in the United Nations Space Command (UNSC), the Flood, the Covenant Loyalists and Sepratists, and a version of Earth (2012 A.D.) into the universe. *The UNSC and Covenant Sepratists join the IgR. 5 AGR *The IgR, Covenant Loyalists, and Flood clash in a sole battle at High Charity. High Charity is destroyed and the Flood are pushed back into Companion Besh, also known as Firefist, with the Zerg. It is believed they will kill each other off. *The Covenant Loyalist remnants join the Covenant Sepratists, creating a once again unified Covenant. However, the Jiralhanae, San 'Shyumm, and Yanme'e are believed to be extinct after the battle. *The 2012 A.D. version of Earth and the UNSC version go through a phenomenom called 'Merging'. This is where two planets combine, creating a perfect copy of the original, only twice the size. This happens a few days later with the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War era planets, causing massive damage to Coruscant. *The new Earth, which still hold the 2012 Earth governments, join the UNSC. It becomes the new capital of the IgR while Coruscant is being repaired. A new fortress, named Firebase Phoenix, is built in the deserts of Nevada. *The Zann Consortium attacks the Intergalactic Republic. The Zann Consortium War begins. 6 AGR *The Zann Consortium launches an all-out assault on Earth. A large fleet of ships enter the planet's atmosphere and attack Firebase Pheonix. The base is defended by General Christopher Denson, Supreme Commander of the Galactic Republic's forces. Tyber Zann is killed by Denson while attempting to retreat. It takes another month for the rest of the Consortium forces to be defeated on the planet. *The Consortium Crisis ends. Urai Fenn leads the remnants of the Consortium forces into hiding nears the edges of the galaxy. *Christopher Denson is named Supreme Commander of all Intergalactic Republic forces in the galaxy. 7 AGR *1st start *1st end 8 AGR *2nd start *2nd end, executions 9 AGR 10 AGR